


see you on a dark night

by dumbasswlw (orphan_account)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: ...i think, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, i don't usually write in this style im bad at it oops, i think, lowercase intended, ooc i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: gen takes a late night walk, and sings about his feelings. senkuu follows and comforts him.SONG - Oblivion by Grimes
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 44





	see you on a dark night

**Author's Note:**

> i have been listening to this song on repeat for over an hour and it's really giving me the creeps

gen is once again taking a nightly walk in the forest, singing a soft tune to himself.

_ another walk about after dark _

_ it's my point of view _

gen has been taking these walks more often, so senkuu decided to trail him. 

_ if someone could break your neck _

_ coming up behind you, always coming _

_ and you'd never have a clue _

gen’s voice takes a sadder tone on this line. senkuu figures he must be thinking about the time magma attacked him.

_ and now i'm left behind, all the time _

is he… feeling left out? senkuu tries his best to include gen as much as possible, and he knows the others have been making an effort as well.

_ i will wait forever _

senkuu is a bit puzzled. who or what is he waiting for?

_ always looking straight _

_ thinking, counting, all the hours you wait _

oh.

**oh.**

he's talking about senkuu.

_ see you on a dark night _

_ see you on a dark night _

_ see you on a dark night _

_ see you on a dark night _

ah. he's been spotted. senkuu speeds up a little to catch up to where gen has stopped. gen continues singing, not even looking at the scientist.

_ and now another clue, i would ask _

_ if you could help me out _

“tch, of course mentalist” the younger boy says. he's still confused on what he means, but that's what he likes about gen. the constant mystery he carries with him is exhilarating.

_ it's hard to understand _

senkuu is pretty sure he can handle it.

_ ‘cause when you're really by yourself  _

_ it's hard to find someone to hold your hand _

...senkuu might not be able to handle this. he can try, though. the magician still hasn't looked at him, but senkuu starts to speak again anyways. “you're not alone, idiot. so many people in this village care about you. especially me.” the last part is mumbled, but senkuu knows the other boy hears it, because he finally looks at senkuu.

_ and now it's gonna be tough on me _

_ but i will wait forever _

“we can help you with whatever you need” senkuu says, desperately trying to reassure the other. gen gives him a small smile, before looking back up at the stars.

_ i need someone now to look into my eyes and tell me _

_ gen you know you gotta watch your health _

senkuu slips his hand into gen’s, intertwining their fingers. gen looks down in surprise at their hands, his rhythmic  _ la la la _ ’s fading into silence. 

“gen, of course we care about your health. you're a valued member of the kingdom of science. you've done so much for us. i can’t even begin to tell you how thankful we are. how thankful i am. you care so much about others, no matter how much you pretend you don't. old man kaseki definitely sees you as his son, and suika definitely sees you as a father figure. you're always willing to help no matter the conditions. you're 10 billion percent part of our family. i think.. i think that's why i love you”

the confession ends with senkuu looking away, clearly trying to hide his blush from the mentalist. 

gen giggles, a sweet thing that makes senkuu’s heart skip a beat.

“aw, senku~chan, you're so cute. i don't know about being part of your family, as i am the most superficial man in this world. but.. but if you believe it then maybe i could be.. part of you guys. you really shouldn't waste your love on someone like me” gen looks away, squeezing senkuu’s hand.

senkuu is quick to respond, “someone like you? you mean a beautiful, caring, and incredible man?”

gen flushes a deep red, sputtering random words of disbelief.

the green haired boy leans into the other, in a rare display of affection. he hears gen’s breath hitch.

“relax mentalist. we can rest for now” senkuu tries to reassure the other.

gen whispers his reply, “if you say so senkuu~chan”

they sit down, staring up at the stars.

senkuu is almost asleep when he hears a mumbled “i love you too” he smiles, knowing everything just might turn out okay.

soon, oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
